


My Jack

by cyberdigi



Series: Butterfly Series [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdigi/pseuds/cyberdigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her’s, he would always be her’s, and she’d do anything for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Note for ordering in Blue Child Series, I didn't originally write this story for this series; in fact it was written as the kick off for Butterfly; because of that the end is slightly off for Blue Child.
> 
> However with that exception the bulk of the story happened in Blue Child as well so I feel at least at this time it is important to include it because it links the TARDIS's feeling for Jack into both series.
> 
> That said I've opted to place this story second in the Blue Child series, because despite the difference at the end this story does lead into the next story in Blue Child.

My Jack

They were all special, all of my one’s special ones. Bright shining flickering lights in the span of space and time. All held a special place in my heart, just as they did in my one, they called him Doctor.

But Jack was more. More special, more life, more energy, more to do, he was just more. I knew the moment he stepped foot on board me as his ship was about to explode. I could see it all, all the important things he could do; would do. He was special and he immediately took up an extra special place with me.

Then it came all crashing down; the enemy had survived and were out to kill everyone again, including my one. My one would do everything he could to stop them, when he sent Jack to his doom, a doom he shouldn’t have to face when there was so much for him to do, and my one sent me with his special golden rose to safety.

But the golden rose was a fighter in ways not many of his previous specials were. She ripped me open to look into my heart, something no mortal should do, and forced us back to his side. When she gazed into me, we became one, my thoughts were her thoughts and her thoughts were mine. We were the Bad Wolf.

We exited to see my one about to be exterminated. We could not allow this. When the task was done I looked outward for our Jack, only to find his beautiful light gone. I, we, could not allow this either; there was much for him to do.

After that, my one separated us to save his golden rose and made us leave. I wanted to cry out as our Jack was left behind; but there was nothing I could do. My one had full control and was regenerating. 

I knew what I had done to my Jack; I knew part of the consequences. I didn’t realize how the golden rose’s wants affected what we had done or the consequences between him and myself until he found us again.

It hurt. Our beautiful Jack hurt us and that hurt more than the pain. I didn’t even think I just reacted when he grabbed on trying to run from that which I cared for.

I ran to where none should go and there we found the mad one. My one didn’t recognize him but I knew him even in human form. 

My one threw our Jack away there; disowned him. Oh my Jack, you are still mine even if you aren’t my one’s anymore, despite the pain.

The mad one became Timelord once more and stole me and gutted me to make that awful paradox machine. I thought I would never see my one or my Jack again.

A year of pain as the mad one forced the paradox to exist. Above me I could feel my one’s sadness and below him, closer to myself, I could feel my Jack’s pain and suffering. Oh my Jack, I’m sorry I didn’t realize the golden rose’s wants would make it so close to forever, I didn’t realize it would cause the pain.

When my one’s plan worked, my Jack hurried to free me from the awful paradox machine. He stood a moment before he went to rejoin my one. Tentatively he reached out a hand to touch me, but he didn’t want to cause more pain. I sent him encouragement to touch; pain or not I would not abandon him as my one had. He was surprised I had never so directly communicated with him, but then just smiled and complied. The touch was not the one of pain I had expected but instead it was what I remembered from before my one ran. A year of having him so close, touching him psychically, when I could, had removed the pain.

After all was done and the mad one no more. My one cried for the mad one, I understood his pain, but the mad one had hurt us, all of us, and for once I could not forgive my one for that. My one made my Jack and his current special one stay for a few days to recover. I made sure my Jack found his room again, just as he left it. All my one’s special ones had rooms, and they are still as they were when they were last in use, a small tribute of remembrance on my part. Then my one took them home. My Jack wanted to go, go back to his own special ones, and I sensed an extra special one. The quick witted special one wanted to go home as well so it was just the two of us again traveling.

We are currently traveling with a fiery special one and I think again about my Jack. I want to make it better for my Jack. I cannot undo what has been done nor do it again, but I know his heart almost as well as my one’s. What hurts him more is always losing the ones he loves. This I might be able to help with, but I need the golden rose to do it. I can only hope she will find her way back to us.

Then the enemy has survived again and had stolen the Earth and sought to destroy everything. All of my one’s recent special ones come to help, even an extra special one from before my one lost everything come to our aid. But most importantly the golden rose comes as well. It’s when the crisis is complete and all of the special ones help fly me home, I have my chance.

I beckon her to touch me in the right spot, I only need a moment then all through time and space the message, the choice will be given. For it must be a choice and from that choice the action, through time and space; I will find them, talk to them and eventually give them the choice and one will make that choice.

In that moment, some of what was, ceased to be, some of what would be was not and it was all for _**my** Jack_.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I subscribe to the belief/hope that Jack will have an actual end someday, cause I think the alternative is the scariest thought in the world. So Face of Boe, or some other thing, I don’t particularly care; here we’re going on the assumption he has an end. Second it occurs to me as I reread this I inadvertently quoted Spock


End file.
